In order to effectively utilize a large quantity of data provided on the Internet or the like, there is such a technique to provide knowledge information by selecting information associated with information that a user requires from a large quantity of data by use of thesauruses which define synonyms about a certain concept or a relation between concepts, or by combining pieces of selected information.
For example, in stock transactions, it is effective to quickly obtain knowledge information which becomes a cue to stock fluctuations to make a judgment and reflect the judgment on contents of transactions. For example, in a case where new influenza breaks out of season, it is easily expected that demand for manufacturers of masks used for infection prevention and manufacturers of disinfectant increases, and stock prices of these manufacturers increase. It is effective for a user who makes a stock transaction to estimate an issue of which the demand increases, from information of “spread of influenza out of season” and to reflect the estimation on transactions.
In view of this, conventionally, there have been such a technique to provide news together with securities information and a technique to extract related news according to a search request from a user and to provide the related news as knowledge information.
Examples of the above technique may be a technique (a first technique) to display a share price chart and related news on the same screen and a technique (a second technique) to store, as a related issue, an issue of which a share price fluctuates in a similar manner to a targeted issue in the same period among related issues (issues set in advance, for example, competitors, clients, main banks, companies with capital ties, and the like) to the targeted issue.
Further, there are such a technique to perform triggered by a user request, keyword extraction and issue association for search of a targeted issue according to clue words such as “ . . . related stock,” “ . . . special procurement,” and the like among pieces of news stored in a storage device, and to show a result to the user, and a technique (a third technique) to manage and update a dependency of words based on a certainty factor according to the number of appearances in syntax analysis results occurring a plurality of times, in a field of a general thesaurus construction or the like. There is also such a technique (a fourth technique) that related terms collocating with a company name are obtained from a document group and stored in a table a, a degree of how much the collocation pair affects a share price fluctuation is stored in a prediction coefficient table, an evaluation value of the related terms and a prediction coefficient are managed and updated independently, and a share price estimation is performed.
However, the first technique to display a share price chart and news on the same screen to a user has such a problem that target word phrases (hereinafter referred to as knowledge extraction target words) to extract knowledge information such as an issue should be associated with the news in advance.
Further, the second technique to store, as a related issue, an issue of which a share price fluctuates in a similar manner to a targeted issue in the same period has such a problem that an issue which does not fluctuate in a similar manner to the targeted issue is not associated therewith. In addition, since issues having an explicit association with the targeted issue, e.g., in the same line of business as the targeted issue, are set in advance, a range for grouping issues is limited.
The third technique performs keyword extraction and issue association based on news stored in the storage device, but its utilization method and update method are not disclosed.
Further, the third technique evaluates a certainty factor of the dependency of words and updates the certainty factor based on a new corpus to be obtained afterward, but its information source is the same (similar information).
The fourth technique obtains and manages related terms to a company name and also manages and updates influences to its share price fluctuation, but a target to be updated due to the share price fluctuation is only a prediction coefficient.